


Make The Storms Go Away

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: Boyf riends ;) [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: It starts storming and Jeremy doesn't like it so he calls his boyf





	Make The Storms Go Away

Jeremy shrinked back into his sheets as the booming sound of thunder started. He could hear the pit pat of the rain starting to pour down on the house. He sighed quietly as he reached for his phone, flinching when the thunder happened again. 

He grabbed his phone quickly, waking it up as the light of the phone luminated his face.

The first thing he clicked on was his calling app, going straight to Michael's name.

_'Hello?'_ a tired voice said.

Jeremy let out a relieved sigh as he heard his boyfriend's voice "Mich- Michael?" Jeremy said, stopping mid sentence when a flash of lighting lit up the dark room. 

_'Jere? What's wrong?'_ Michael said, he's sleepy voice gone in an instant.

"Its- uh- it's thundering.. An- and it's scaring me.." Jeremy said quietly, realising how he sounded like a little boy getting scared of a storm. Well, wait-

_'I'll come to your house, okay?'_ Michael said.

Jeremy heard shuffling on the other side of the line, it was probably Michael getting out of bed.

"I- okay.." 

_'I have to end the call, I'm sorry. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? Love you.'_ he said, ending the call.

Jeremy put his phone down, bringing his sheets all the way up to his chest, doing the same with his legs.

It was probably 10 or 20 minutes later before he heard his door open slowly. 

"Jere? Baby." Michael said as he sat down on the other side of his bed. Jeremy looked over to him. "Hi." he said quietly as he moved closer to him.

Michael smiled "Hey." he replied as he wove Jeremy out of the covers, putting him in between his legs and then draping the sheets across Jeremy's legs. 

Jeremy sighed as he rested his head against Michael's shirt, tensing slightly as thunder boomed again, shaking the house slightly. Michael ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair, moving his fingers away enough to leave a kiss there. Jeremy snuggled up into Michael's warmth as he dozed off, the thunder getting quieter, and the rain stopping to a drizzle.

"The storm stopped." Michael said quietly as he took his fingers out on Jeremy's hair, wrapping his arms around his form. Jeremy nodded, yawning "You can go home if you want." he said softly. Michael shook his head "No, I'll call one of my mom's in the morning to tell her I spent the night." he said as he rested his head on top of the almost asleep boy.

Jeremy nodded, finally falling asleep.

Michael smiled as he closed his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who ever reads my bbs fanfics (probably no one who's reading this) and I said I wasn't feeling good well I'm feeling like a quarter into being okay.
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
